Follow Your Arrow
by luminosaveschambeschillingswor
Summary: Luminosa Veschambes-Chillingsworth is sick and Austria takes care of her. AustriaxOC oneshot OOC Austria


You groaned as you tried, and failed, to reach the box of tissues that sat on the far side of your bedside table. Realizing that you wouldn't be able to reach it without rolling yourself out of bed, you flopped pathetically back onto your pillows.

You had awoken about half an hour ago, and you felt like death itself. You were congested beyond belief, and your throat was so scratchy, you were surprised you hadn't coughed up a lung yet.

Hearing the beautiful compositions of your Austrian boyfriend, Roderich, floating in from under your door only made it worse, as it reminded you of your failed attempts to get his attention so that he could come and take care of you.

"Roddyyy-" You croaked out meekly, trying once again to call out for help, before you were interrupted by your loudest hacking fit yet. Your body racked violently with coughs, and you unintentionally sat up at the ordeal.

When you were finished, you collapsed onto your back again, and you noticed a certain lack of piano playing coming from down the hall. You smiled weakly, as you heard light footsteps walking closer to your room.

"(Y/n)? I heard you coughing, are you okay? Are you hurt? Vhat's wrong?" Roderich asked worriedly as he poked his head through the door, slightly panicked from the major coughing fit he had heard from your room.

You turned your head slowly and pouted, trying to convey the fact that you had a bad cold to him without opening your mouth. You knew that if you tried to talk with your throat the way it was at the moment, you'd immediately break into another run of coughs.

"Oh, _schatz_." He cooed uncharacteristically, strolling over to the bedside and sitting next to you, stroking your cheek with the back of his hand. "I told you to vear a coat vhen ve vere out yesterday, did I not?" He chastised half-heartedly, a sympathetic look on his face as he passed you a tissue and moved the box closer to you.

"Yeah-" You tried to say after you had blown your nose contentedly, but your words inevitably turned into another round of coughs.

Roderich reached around your back when you sat up, patting it soothingly, frowning when you gasped for air afterwards.

"I'll be right back..." He told you, before standing up and briskly walking out of the room.

A few minutes later he returned with a tray that held a bowl of soup, a spoon, a glass of water, and a few pills. He set the tray down and removed the suit jacket that he donned, throwing it over the back of a chair, before picking up the glass of water and pressing it to your lips insistently. In his other hand he held the cold medication he had brought.

You gratefully took the glass of water and downed half of it quickly, before grudgingly picking up the- rather large- pills and downing them as well.

"Good girl." Roderich stated, almost mockingly, when he noticed the glare you had sent him, before he reached behind you to fluff up your pillows. Your face was right in front of the unbuttoned collar of his violet dress shirt as he leaned over you and you wished that you could inhale the scent of his cologne, but sadly, you were too congested to even _remember_ what it smelled like.

The next thing you knew, Roderich had gotten hold of the soup bowl and spoon, and he was shoving it in your mouth. Your eyes widened, but you swallowed the warm liquid and gave him a small smile as he stared at you, gauging your reaction with calculating amethyst eyes.

"It's good!" No sooner were the words out of your mouth, the spoon was in it again, refilled with the broth.

You furrowed your brow and swallowed again, grabbing the spoon weakly yet quickly from his thin hand, and pulling it out of your mouth.

"I can feed myself, you know-" You attempted to tell him through a strained voice, but were cut off by Roderich sending you an indignant look and snatching the spoon back.

You groaned as you tried to get the spoon back; but he now had your wrists pinned on your hip with the hand that wasn't holding the spoon. He filled up the utensil once again, and quietly spoon fed you, to your dismay, until the bowl was finished.

However, you didn't complain again during the process; Roderich acted oddly motherly when you were sick and you dared not to provoke him further, for fear he would become more overbearing.

You gave him a look and he set aside the bowl when you were done the last spoonful, and smirked triumphantly.

"Vas it _zhat_ hard?" He queried, making your look turn into a glare.

"You're a-" You tried to retort, but were interrupted by another coughing fit, at which point his worried look returned.

He soothed circles onto your back once more, and when you were finished, he pressed a gentle kiss onto your warm forehead.

Recoiling quickly, he screeched "(Y/n)! You're burning up! Oh, vhy did I not notice before?! Vhere's zhe zhermometer?!", all the while running his hands through his smooth, chestnut hair.

"I-" Your attempted reply came out, but it was too late as he was already out the bedroom door, probably to find the small device.

_He's such a weirdo._ You thought as you chuckled softly at his actions.

No sooner had he left, he jogged back into the room, placing a few throat lozenges onto your lap, before quickly leaving again.

_But, he's_ my _weirdo._


End file.
